Homicides and Heartbreaks
by ashes.to.beauty
Summary: Pan has the job of Police Detective at the SVU department in Tokyo away from her family still in Satan City. But when Pan learns of Goten’s murder, she comes back to figure out the case with a man she didn’t expect. Slightly AU
1. Devastating Circumstances

Homicides and Heartbreaks

**Disclaimers: **I do not own DBZ/GT but my several OC's

**Authors Note: **This is the _last_ fandom I should be starting a story in. But this idea has plagued my mind for awhile and my friend Allie has actually inspired me to write something like this. You see, Allie aspires to be a crime scene investigator and thusly, she loves watching shows like CSI, Law and Order, etc… and she has gotten me into those shows. So now, I'm equally obsessed and thusly, this idea sparked. I wouldn't exactly call it a spin off of Law and Order SVU but the characters are given the same jobs and the story will be written like that.

**QUICK SUMMARY: **Pan has the job of the Police Detective in the SVU department. She lives in Tokyo away from most of her family still in Satan City. But when Pan learns of Goten's murder, she comes back to figure out the case with a man she didn't expect.

**About the Story: **Ok it's NOT based off of GT. Also it's _slightly AU_ but that shouldn't be a problem now should it? :)

But here's the prologue, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and please, no immature whining about which couples are together; because I am sure most of you are old enough to be beyond that stuff. Anyways, here you go, enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: **Devastating Circumstances

**Capsule Corps, August 23****rd**** 2:32 am **

It was late; an apparent fact to anyone who cared to look at the time. Most of the citizens in Satan City were sound asleep, dreaming of a better life. But there was always that one group of people that enjoyed partying, drinking, and coming home as late as possible. Son Goten and his new wife of three weeks, the lovely Bra Briefs, were a few of those types of people.

"Careful Goten!" Bra giggled as her half drunken husband struggled with the door. "Mom will have a fit if we break another door on this house!"

"Ha, I doubt that. You know your mother loves me, B-Chan…"

Rights as those last words were said, Goten pushed the door right off its hinges. "Uhh, whoops!" Goten chuckled with his generic Son grin spreading across his face. Bra shook her head.

"Oh boy, good thing mama's on vacation with papa; otherwise she wouldn't be too happy right now." She said.

Goten got a smirk on his face and leaned in closer to his wife. "You know a vacation sounds nice…"

"Dear, we just got back from our honeymoon,"

"Yeah but that seemed so short, we need more "you and me" time"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really." Goten by now had already made it to her lips and continuously planted kisses upon them. Bra didn't protest, she just returned the signs of affection. Slight chuckles could be heard from both their muffled mouths. The chuckles though ended when a crash was heard from the kitchen. The two then pulled apart.

"What the hell was that?" Bra questioned.

"I don't know," Goten stated heading towards the kitchen. He put one arm behind him keeping Bra back a few inches. She smiled at his effort to somehow "protect" her a bit. Bra doubt she needed it though. After all, Goten had be her trainer before the two started dating. Bra wasn't completely helpless, especially up against something small like a burglar. She didn't think too much of the situation.

Goten, on the other hand, and an eerie feeling inside of him. A sixth sense, if you will. Being in battles all his life, he could tell when something was amiss. Well, something **was indeed**, amiss.

"If anybody's there show yourself! Or I'll be forced to kick someone's ass!"

There was no reply.

"I'm opening the door now, so you had better be prepared!" Goten threatened putting his hand on the knob. "Stay back B-Chan," he whispered to Bra. Bra opened her mouth to protest, but said nothing and nodded. Goten then twisted the knob and burst through the kitchen door.

Unfortunately, Goten was the one unprepared when he saw who it was.

Then everything faded to black…

* * *

**Tokyo City Bank 10:03 am**

"ALRIGHT THIS IS THE LAST WARNING! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND RELEASE THE POLICE OFFICER!"

The robber snickered at the commissioner's request. He continued to keep a dagger by the female police officer's neck. "Only if you let me by pops!" the robber yelled towards the middle age commissioner.

"Well on my list of what to do in the morning, I don't recall being held hostage at the top!" the hostage, named Sorano Nakamura stated.

The robber tightened his grip as he hissed, "Be quiet, broad! This is my show I'm running!"

Sorano smirked. "Not until my partner gets here…"

Outside of the bank, Commissioner Juro Tashiro sighed. "This isn't good, Sergeant." He said to Police Sergeant Kane Maeda. "A homicidal maniac has just robbed the bank and abducted Nakamura in the process of trying to arrest him!" The Commissioner continued.

Kane rolled his eyes at the blatant account his superior stated. "Sir, I've just got a hold of Police Detective Son Pan, she should be here any minute."

"Sergeant, we may not HAVE another minute…"

"Kane! What did I miss?" A female voice called out. Kane made a face at the Commissioner and turned to answer his friend.

"Glad you could make it Pan." He said to her. "Well, we found your prostitute killer; he's in there with your partner as his hostage." Kane stated.

Pan shook her head. "I keep telling Sorano not to fall for the bad guys," she joked. Pan cracked her hands. "Alright, let me handle this." She said as she used instant transmission to get inside of the bank.

With his mouth agape Juro asked, "Ho-how'd she do that?!" Kane slightly chuckled. He had been on many missions with Pan that he had gotten used to her "special abilities".

"Don't worry about it too much Commissioner. Just watch and in 5 minutes at the most, she'll have him out here."

The robber had been suddenly startled by the appearance of a female officer appearing out of nowhere. "WH-who are you!?" he yelled springing to his feet with Sorano still encased in his grip.

"Detective Son Pan of the Tokyo Police Force. I'm with the Special Victims Unit. I believe you are Goro Abe, just the man I've been looking for." She let out a tiny smirk. "Say Abe," Pan continued "What's the deal with killing all the prostitutes lately? Can't handle them in bed?"

Goro growled as he held the dagger closer to Sorano. "Those bitches deserved to die! They were corrupt and somebody had to stop them!"

"While I admit I'm not too fond of the prostitution career, I don't think I'm at liberty to stab them 50 times each." Pan stated getting closer.

"STAY BACK OR I'LL CUT HER NECK!"

"Oh I don't think so buddy. Pan has a way of getting guys when they least expect it…" Sorano smirked.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE-" Goro didn't have time to finish threatening Sorano, Pan had already sucker punched him in the face. "AGGHH!" he put his hands to his face, letting go of Sorano. Sorano quickly moved out of the way so the guy could get the rest of his body injured by Pan.

Pan went over and kicked Goro towards the ceiling, and then she flew up, and smashed him down into the ground. Pan lowered her self to the floor to pick him up and hit his face back and forth. This continued for a few minutes until Goro cried for mercy. Pan glared. "How many of the women you murdered cried for mercy?!" she yelled send one final punch into his face. Goro went out cold. "But since I'm not you, I'll stop…" Pan whispered.

She then got up and handcuffed the unconscious killer. Sorano smiled at her partner. "Nice job Panny. I was worried a bit back there; I didn't know when you were going to grace us with your presence." She said.

Pan let out a small grin. "Hah, sorry I was late…I blasted my alarm clock today." She stated casually. Sorano though, didn't think too much of the statement. Working with Pan was enough to see how "different" she was.

"Well we'd better get the hoe killer out of this bank and into a jail cell." Sorano told Pan. Pan nodded and lifted the guy onto her back and went out the front with Sorano.

Kane smiled as he saw the two females leave with Goro in a coma. He checked his watched. "4 Minutes and 43 seconds, Commissioner." He grinned.

"Unbelievable! How long has this girl been in your squad?"

"About a year…"

"A year! And I'm just hearing about her now? Well, I must say I am impressed. I think a promotion is in store for this young lady…"

Kane smiled. Pan deserved a promotion. He met her about a year ago when she first started, and things in his squadron were never the same. Especially Kane himself. He had taken a liking to Pan since she first arrived, and the two had become close. Kane had even asked her on a few dates. Unfortunately, Pan wasn't really the "dating" type.

"Well Commissioner, we got him." Pan stated throwing Goro in the back of a police car. Juro clapped his hands slightly.

"Very impressive…Son Pan was it? I can't believe I'm just noticing you now. Where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from Satan City." Pan replied. "It's right outside Nagasaki." She continued.

"Nagasaki?" Juro questioned. "You're really out west from here. What brought you to Tokyo?"

"A job,"

"Any family up here?"

"Nope, they're all back home. It's just me. I don't mind it though…"

Juro Tashiro eyed her a bit suspiciously. Coming from a large family, he didn't know why anyone would like to be far away from home just for a job, even a nice as one as his own. "Well then, enough of that. A job well done, Son Pan. I'll leave the promotion details to Sergeant Maeda. And Nakamura, try not to be taken hostage again; we may not be lucky enough to have Pan come to rescue you always." And with that, he got into the car that had Goro in the back, and left for the jail.

Sorano sighed. "Yeesh, I swear; the only time that guy ever notices me is when I get in trouble!" she exclaimed. Kane chuckled slightly.

"Well Sorano, you _are _a bit unlucky." He stated. Sorano immaturely stuck her tongue out at him. Pan sighed.

"Oh you two…cut it out, you are both acting like 5 year olds." She said. Kane suddenly changed his mood.

"She's right, we shouldn't argue, we should be celebrating the end to this 3 week search and Pan's promotion! Let's go to the Sushi Bar on Hana St." he suggested.

"Sushi? At 10:10 am?" Pan asked a bit unsure of his thinking process.

"I'm always up fro Sushi at anytime!" Sorano exclaimed.

"Pan has a point though; why don't we meet there at 7:00?" Kane offered. Pan and Sorano both nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Saves me enough time to get ready!" Sorano said excitedly.

"It's just going to be the three of us, Sorano." Pan told her. Sorano winked.

"Yeah but there's bound to be a ton of hot guys there!" she rang out. Both Kane and Pan shook their heads embarrassed.

"Alrighty then. See you guys at 7:00!" Pan exclaimed taking off.

Kane waved goodbye as Sorano smirked at him. Confused, Kane asked her, "What?"

"I don't _have _to go tonight you know…I could just let you two have a mutual meeting of celebration…"

"You mean a date?"

"Well, Pan doesn't really like that term…"

Kane sighed. "Look Sorano, if she's not interested then that's ok with me." He stated.

"I'm just saying…" Sorano said, "I don't have to go." Kane smirked.

"What, and miss all those _hot guys_?" he joked. Laughing, he said goodbye and left Sorano alone. She smiled at his fading car.

"It's alright Kane; I was already with a _real_ hot one…"

* * *

**Capsule Corps. 11:00 am**

"Vegeta! Will you hurry up with those bags?!"

"Damn it woman! Can't you get one of your blasted robots to carry your trash around? I'm no _slave_."

Bulma glared at her husband. "Look Vegeta, I'm pissed off enough as it is that the resort suddenly decided to go under renovation the week of our vacation! I don't need your whining today, I can't have anything else dampening my day!" she exclaimed bitterly. Vegeta wasn't really paying attention. As soon as he entered the house he had a bad feeling crawling up his spine. He set the luggage down on the ground.

"Woman, wait here. I have a bad feeling something's not right." Vegeta said to his wife.

"Vegeta…?" Bulma questioned as her husband snooped around the house.

"_What the heck happened here…" _Vegeta thought. He sensed Bra's ki coming from the kitchen. But the problem was it was decreasing rapidly. He turned the knob not knowing what lied on the other side.

"WHAT THE…"

Vegeta usually was not one for a lost of words. But the sight of seeing his comatose daughter strapped down to a table, with all visible sightings of being raped, and his son-in-law strapped to a chair with a major blow to his head, was enough to make anybody speechless. Vegeta ran over to check the two out. Aside from a few bruises, Bra was physically alright. Vegeta though, could not feel Goten's ki, or his pulse. "Dead…" he whispered.

"Vegeta! What's wrong I heard you yelli-OH MY GOD! BRA! GOTEN!"

Vegeta winced at his wife's shrieking. "Bulma," he said using her real name for once, "call an ambulance and let Kakorott know his youngest is dead."

Bulma started to cry. "Go-Goten's dead? Oh Dende…no…" she whimpered.

"Just do it woman!" Vegeta yelled. It wasn't the first time he used his anger in place of his sorrow. He freed his daughter from the strap and placed her on a nearby couch. Once she was situated, he was about to do the same for Goten, but Vegeta suddenly remembered the human custom for murder was investigating the crime scene so he let him be. Vegeta though, stared at the younger saiyan.

"_Although I never admitted it, I was quite fond of you Goten. You were truly the only one worthy of my daughter…even if you were a third class warrior…"_

**Capsule Corps. 12:30 pm**

In a matter of an hour, the Capsule Corps building was flooded with investigators, reporters, and a weeping Z senshi. Bulma and Vegeta sat on a sofa as they were being interrogated by a police detective named Mieko Koizumi.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, I know it may be hard to answer, but please try to the best to your ability." Mieko stated grabbing a notepad. "Mrs. Briefs, do you know why your daughter and her husband were here at your home?" she asked. Bulma sniffled.

"Well you see, they live here with us. Bra is about to become vice-president of Capsule Corporation and thusly needs to be here all the time in case of an emergency. So naturally, Goten lived here too." She answered.

"I see," Mieko said scribbling it down, "Now Mr. Briefs, you said you found your daughter and her husband around 11:00 am, correct? Other than the fact that they had been attacked, did you notice anything else strange?" Vegeta just folded his arms and kept quiet.

"I don't answer to pathetic _human _enforcement…"

Mieko blinked in confusion. Bulma glared at her husband then turned to Mieko. "You'll have to excuse him dear. He's just upset right now." She explained. Mieko nodded.

"That's alright. I'll ask you some more questions later when it's less stressful for you ma'am." She got up and went over to her superior officer. "Isas, I got a little out of the parents. They're a bit indisposed at the moment." Mieko told him.

"Well I would be too if I found my daughter raped and my son-in-law murdered!" Commissioner Isas Aoyama exclaimed. Isas was an elderly man of about 60. His wrinkles seemed to be filled with years of wisdom and hard work.

"So what do we have so far Mieko?"

"Basically the parent's had just returned home due to their hotel going under construction. Apparently it was the father who found them both like this." Mieko stated. Isas shook his head.

"Such a shame." He said. "Mieko, I'm going to try to calm the reporters down." Isas told her looking at the vulture like humans. "It's despicable really, I mean how they so eager to report a murder of a celebrity's husband. They're the only ones who seem to enjoy the dismal part of our job." He finished heading the other way. Mieko nodded and left her Commissioner to deal with the press.

"Anything unusual at the crime scene?" Mieko called out to the police searching the area.

"Not a thing Mieko…" another police detective named Rokuro Ota mentioned. " I don't see anything on Son Goten's body except a blow to the head. No fingerprints on him at all. Whoever did this seems to know what they are doing." He added. Mieko sighed.

"I was afraid it would be like that." She stated.

"Hmm, if you ask me, the whole thing's just an empty case!" an arrogant officer named Hideaki Ishiguro said.

"If you ever say this case is an empty one again, Ishiguro, I'll waste no time kicking the crap out of you!"

Hideaki stared defiantly at his abuser. "Ahhh, Majin Uub! I thought you were off this case because of personal attachment." He remarked bitterly. Uub smirked.

"Isas has a heart. Unlike some people I know…" he retorted. The last statement made Mieko and Rokuro chuckle. Hideaki glared.

"Whatever. I don't give a rat's ass about your rich friend and her rotting corpse of a husband. I'm just on this case for the promotion…"

Uub had to use a great amount of strength to contain himself from tearing Hideaki's head off, but luckily, Goku had taught him well, and he refrained. Hideaki smirked and saluted him. "Later Majin, have fun chasing ghosts…" he said taking off near the commissioner. Mieko put her hand on Uub's shoulder.

"Don't pay any attention to him Uub." She stated, "He's just a big jerk."

Uub chuckled. "After working with him for 3 years, that becomes a bit apparent." He said. Uub turned around and lightly kissed Mieko. "Thank you though, Mi…" he whispered.

Mieko smiled. "No problem. You just calm your friends down. Rokuro and I can handle this a bit." She said with Rokuro nodding.

Uub smiled, "Alright, I'll see you tonight at Mama Woo's then?"

Mieko grinned and replied, "It's a date…"

Uub had been a police detective for well over 5 years. He thought it to be a suitable job to make well use of Goku's training. Uub had made some good friends along the way too. And some even closer ones like Mieko…

He saw his friends all sitting by each other weeping together, mourning the loss of a friend and son. Uub decided to situate himself by the two younger members, Marron and Trunks. Marron had been openly crying; her face was red and stained with tears. Trunks had never been one to really cry, but a few teardrops escaped his eyes. "Hey…" Uub greeted solemnly.

"Oh Uub…" Marron wept, "How could this have happened? Why Goten and Bra? Why?!" she asked. Marron continued to cry, not really expecting an answer, into Trunks' shoulder. Trunks shushed her, but let her cry.

"Marron I promise, I'm not gonna stop till I solve this case." Uub reassured her. He then looked at Trunks. "I'm probably going to need your help later on though. There's only so much humans can do. I have a feeling this may have been done by one of _our _enemies." He whispered. Trunks nodded.

"Believe me, if and when you find the guy, I'll have no trouble blasting him!" he exclaimed quietly.

Uub shook his head. "No Trunks, I don't want you guys touching the guy." He said, "You have the police involved and now it's their problem. Marron works at the DA office, right? She can be the prosecutor. I want this guy to have a trial. I can't risk you guys blowing your cover over something like this. But I will need your help catching the guy." He finished.

Trunks looked liked he wanted to protest, but he didn't, and instead tried to soak up the words of wisdom said by Uub. Uub then got up and stood in front of the entire Z senshi to make the announcement. "Everyone…" he called out. "I'm…sorry we have to meet…under these circumstances…" Uub said solemnly. He heard mix sobs and cries from Chi-Chi all the way to even Master Roshi. "We don't know much yet, but I assure all of you I won't let Goten's death go in vain. I do have a favor to ask you though." Uub braced himself for the yells, "I've already asked Trunks this, but I have to ask you to leave retribution to the law; meaning, once I find this guy, he's getting a trial, and none of you are going to blow his head up in the meantime."

"WHAT?!"

Uub lowered his voice a bit. "Look, you have the police on this case. And if one of you were to suddenly knock the guy's damn head off then not only would you risk your cover, but you'd get in trouble with the law, and _I _would be force to take you in. Friends or not…"

He could tell his speech wasn't being taken so well. Uub sighed. "I promise you though, it won't be for waste." He said. Uub turned his head to Marron. "Marron since you are with the DA, do you think you could get this case once we get the guy?"

Marron wiped her eyes and replied, "I…I think so…"

"Good, because I want you to push for the death penalty once he's convicted."

Marron starred at him with eyes of seriousness. "We can't kill him, but the law can…and I know will." Uub told everyone. "Just have faith you guys, that's all I'm asking." He finished.

There was silence until Goku said, "I agree." Everyone looked a tad surprise. But if Goku, Goten's own FATHER, agreed with Uub then they might as well too. They all agreed to stay out of the case unless they were asked to help. Uub smiled.

"Thanks guys and don't worry, I'll get him; I promise…"

* * *

**Pan's Apartment 6:43 pm**

Pan observed herself in her mirror. In her younger years, she was the biggest tomboy imaginable. But now, at 23, she had grown into a lovely woman and didn't hesitate to show it. She let her hair grow out and she wore more skirts. Her outfit consisted of an olive green sleeveless turtleneck, and a short, ruffled black skirt. Pan wore make-up even, something she still had trouble adapting to. She smiled at the results.

"_But why am I so concerned on my appearance tonight?" _

It was true, that Pan didn't date; but she still had crushes. In her younger years it was Trunks, but that flew over quickly when he made it clear they were "just friends." At the end of high school, Pan had tried a thing with Uub, her best friend. It was nice…whatever it was. But because the two were so close, it got awkward. When she started college, she stopped seeing Uub, and really, the rest of her family. Pan always made excuses about it though. She called home maybe once every two months? Her family was important, but they had always been a bit too overprotective, thusly pushing Pan farther away from them.

She was afraid to try something with Kane, as sweet as he was. Pan didn't want anything "awkward" going on between the two, especially since they worked together. But she felt attracted to him, to say the least. Maybe that's why she put effort into her appearance.

Pan loved her work. Every single thing about it. She had always been one to enforce the law, even when she was younger; prematurely stopping bad guys and such. Just the thoughts of getting people who do the crimes reap their actions; put a smile on her face. But if it was Pan's way, she'd blast them all to the next dimension.

She also loved the people in her field. Pan worked in Kane's squad, which was filled with many _interesting _people. Especially Sorano and Kane. Sorano was a laughable character. She was always cracking jokes on the job and just being a fun and bubbly person. Sorano was also a humungous flirt. It was always entertaining to watch her next "victim". When Pan became Sorano's partner, she was instantly drawn to the pretty redhead. Kane could be funny when he wanted to be. He was more of a sarcastic kind of a guy, but a sweet one nonetheless. Pan was lucky; she had a great job, great friends in the job, and overall, a great life.

"_But there's always that one thing missing."_

* * *

**Sushi Bar 7:13 pm**

"SORANO! QUIT HITTING ON THE WAITER! HE'S LIKE 17!"

Sorano just sipped her margarita. "So what? He's still cute!" she said cheerily.

"You do know that that's illegal." Kane stated. Sorano sighed.

"Yeesh, I'm never going to find a guy!" she said sulking.

Pan and Kane laugh. "Sorano, you're only 25! You'll find one eventually!" Pan told her encouragingly.

Sorano still pouted. "Oh that's heartening," she said sarcastically. Her face formed a smile though once the waiter returned.

Pan shook her head. "Oh boy…" she whispered.

Kane chuckled. "How about we move to the dance floor to escape her flirtatious escapades?" he suggested.

Pan smirked. "Are you asking me to dance, Kane?" she questioned.

"We could do that if you wanted. I mean, that's usually why it's called a dance floor." Kane retorted.

Pan chortled. "Alright then…" she said taking his hand as the two left Sorano to flirt with the young man.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Sorano asked giddily.

"Uh…I like, work here…"

Sorano's expression grew dim. "_Smooth Sorano…Very Smooth…"_

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Kane was actually quite a good dancer, much to Pan's surprise. "So does your mom teach dance or is it a natural thing?" she question with a smile.

Kane chuckled. "No, truthfully I have no idea; I guess it must be natural." He told her.

"Ha, you probably get out a lot to do it. I haven't danced since my high school prom!" Pan stated.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it, you're a pretty good dancer." Kane replied. The complement made Pan blush, as the two continued to dance.

* * *

**Pan's Apartment 9:57 pm**

After a few hours of enjoyment, the trio left the bar and Kane dropped Sorano off at her apartment, right before he dropped off Pan. "Goodnight Sorano! Better luck next time!" Pan snickered. Sorano just sent her an evil glare.

"Yeah, yeah…" she muttered as she went up the stairs, wallowing in her defeat.

Kane laughed as he drove off with Pan. The two reached Pan's final destination several minutes later. Like a true gentleman, Kane walked Pan to her door. They were talking about Sorano's lack of male prospects.

"Poor Sorano, she can't seem to find a nice guy." He said.

"She will someday. She just needs to be patient." Pan told him.

"We can't all be lucky." Kane stated. He was looking deep into Pan's ebony eyes.

She blushed at the action as he frowned.

"I'm sorry," Kane began, "You just…look so pretty tonight." He whispered.

"Kane-"

"I know, I know. Dating isn't your thing." He answered solemnly. Kane got a bit closer. "And I respect that; I really do." He continued. "It's just that I feel so _different _when I'm around you, Pan. I want to be a better person."

Pan smiled slightly. "It really means a lot to hear you say that." She murmured. A sigh emitted from her lips. "But, as you said, dating just isn't something that really works out for me right now. You understand?"

"Of course, Pan."

She quickly gave him a peck on the lips. "Although, you never know what could happen with some time…" Pan stated with a grin.

Kane returned the smile. "So…I should get back to you then?" He continued with the grin getting even bigger.

"Yeah."

With a chuckle, Kane embraced Pan in a goodbye hug. "Goodnight, Pan." He whispered. Kane turned around and waved as he got into his car and drove off.

Once he left, Pan let out a huge groan. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered. "_'Never know what could happen with time'_ C'mon Pan, that was so lame." Pan was talking to herself. While rambling, Pan had gone inside and noticed she had a message on her phone.

"Must be Obasan checking up on me." She said. Pan clicked the answering machine to play the message. It wasn't from her grandmother, but her father.

"_Hi Panny, I hope you are well."_

"He sounds so solemn!" Pan thought as she listened.

"…_the-there has…something terrible has happened and we need you to come home right away. I know you have your job and everything but this is important." _She could her him hold back what sounded like a sob. "_…your Uncle Goten…was murdered early this morning."_

Her heart sank and her breaths stopped for a moment.

"_I'm so sorry sweetie…I-I hope you get this soon and get back to me. I'll wait for you call. Please come home for this._"

Another sob came from his lips.

"_Please."_

The message ended as did Pan's calm exterior. She was on the floor crying in anguish.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter! Of course, the action will increase from here on out. I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R and let me know what I can improve on and what you liked/didn't like. Thanks!

**Next Chapter:** Pan is reunited with her family and decides to use her skills as a detective to solve the case…with none other than her ex boyfriend.

Stay tuned! I'll try to update this quickly!

ashes.to.beauty


	2. The Return

Homicides and Heartbreaks

**Disclaimers: **I do not own DBZ/GT but my several OC's

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the hits everyone! It's nice to see so many of you think this story is worth checking out. I know the whole Pan/Uub thing might have turned some people off, but I promise it'll be a good read regardless of the couple chosen. Special thanks to avery, ladybugg and SonChan!

I'm excited to see what's going to happen!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Return**

**Pan's Apartment 9:01 am**

Pan awoke in the same position she fell in the previous night. Her head was hurting her and she suspected it was from all of the crying. Just the thought of tears made Pan's eyes water once more.

"It just can't be true…" she murmured to herself. Pan clutched her knees. Her only uncle…one of her greatest mentors, was gone. She clenched her teeth tightly together. Goten had already been returned to life by the dragon balls before, meaning that there was no way to get him back. He was gone for good.

Her eyes remained glossy as she tried to reason how something like this could happen. No human, no matter how strong, would be able to kill a Saiyan. It just wasn't plausible. The entire detective inside Pan knew that there was more to Goten's murder than met the eye.

Wearily, she got up to look at the clock. She should have been at work by now. Pan had to smile slightly. For being late two days in a row, her job had been pretty laid back about it. Pan had to smile knowing it was most likely due to the efforts of Kane and Sorano looking out for her. "Those two," she whispered.

As Pan made her way to her room to change, her eyes darted to the variety of pictures in her apartment. Her heart sank as most of them included her family and friends, both groups of which Pan considered Goten to be in. She actually came to a halt at one of the pictures. It had been the picture Bra and Goten sent for their engagement. Pan bit her lip as she observed the photo. Bra had wrapped her arms around Goten's neck and his famous Son smile was sprawled across his beaming face. She held the portrait in her shaking hands.

She had missed the wedding, and without a good reason. It wasn't just because it meant seeing her family. Pan recalled the phone call where she declined the invite. It hadn't gone so well…

_"Pan, what do you mean you can't come?"_

_Bra's shock was apparent as her so called best friend tried to explain her answer._

_"Oh Bra," Pan began, "You know how I've told you time and time again how my job is just to complicated to simply leave for a short period…"_

_"That's bullshit and you know it Pan."_

_"Damn it, why are you acting like this?"_

_Bra grunted. "I want you to be my maid of HONOR Pan. Doesn't that mean something to you? Doesn't our friendship seem a bit more important than that stupid job of yours?" She asked growing angry._

_"Who are you to talk about my job like that? I don't berate you for being just like the rest of your family by you going into Capsule Corps. and whatnot." Pan replied harshly. She didn't mean what she said, because how could Bra know the extent of her wish to not come home?_

_The next sounds she heard were Bra's yells and a man's voice, presumably Goten's. Pan was able to make out "I can't talk to her like this, I just can't…" before the phone was handed over to someone else._

_"Panny," Her uncle's tone was sweet yet stern. Exactly how it was whenever she got in trouble with him when she was younger. Pan frowned. They still treated her like a child._

_"Ojisan, I'm not four anymore if you haven't noticed." The younger woman answered._

_"No but you are acting like it," Goten nearly snapped. Pan was taken aback at the loss of his saccharine tone. She could hear him sigh. "I'm sorry," he continued. "But Pan, what the hell could your job be keeping you for that you can't manage to get away to see our wedding?" Goten wondered._

_Pan gritted her teeth. "I'm just busy…ok!?"_

_"I'm serious Pan." Goten answered. There was a pause before he spoke again. "Is…is this because I am marrying Bra?" he questioned._

_"Why would I have a problem with my UNCLE marrying my best friend?"_

_"So it is because of that!"_

_"Not more so than for other reasons as well."_

_"Shit, Pan…" Goten whispered. "You know that when you had your stupid crush on Trunks, who happens to have a bigger age difference between you two than Bra and myself, I was supportive of you."_

_"Because you knew he would never fall for me."_

_"No, because you are my niece and I love and support you in all that you do." Goten said. "Why is it you can't do the same?" he wondered._

_Pan was breathing steadily. So many emotions were being felt at that moment. Every reason why she left home in the first place came to mind. It had been more than Goten starting to date Bra. It was more than Uub and her reaching a point in their relationship in which they couldn't tell friendship and lust apart. It was more than Gohan and Videl treating her like a child. Pan did not know herself, and to this day realized she still didn't. Before she could go back, she knew she would have to figure it out._

_"I wish you all the happiness in the world Ojisan," Pan managed to say softly. "But I can't come…I'm sorry." And with that she hung up._

_Her heart ached at that moment; it was like there was a premonition that the phone call would be the last time she'd talk to her uncle ever again._

--

**Tokyo Police Station 9:38 am**

"What? You're leaving?"

Pan lowered her head as Sorano asked her that question rather loudly. Kane just remained silent, but looked just as stunned.

"I-I have to go back home," Pan murmured.

"You didn't even go back to your uncle's wedding last month, so why the change all of a sudden?" Sorano wondered.

A sigh emitted from Pan's lips. "Uncle Goten…was murdered." She whispered. Kane gasped along with Sorano, who placed a hand over her mouth. "I need to find out what happened." Pan continued.

"Oh Panny," Sorano said softly. She pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," Kane stated, finally putting together some words. "Take as much time as you need. Your family comes first." He added touchingly.

Pan nodded at the two. "Thank you for understanding. Both of you are the best," she told to them.

Sorano, ever the cheerer, replied, "Well I'd better be after all I've done for you…"

"Isn't Pan the one who's always saving your ass?"

The dark eyed girl laughed as Sorano glared at Kane. Sorano stuck her tongue out at him. "No one asked you, mister." She retorted. Her gaze turned back to Pan. "Are you going to be ok?" she wondered. "Do you need me or Kane to go with you?"

Kane looked at Pan intensely, as if he was hoping she'd say yes. And really, deep inside, Pan wished for it herself, but she knew that the complications of her family's history would prove to be too much for her two human friends. What would Kane think of her knowing she was part alien?

"I'll be fine, Sorano." Pan assured her, but kept her eyes on Kane. "This is something I have to do myself." She barely managed to roll off her tongue.

Sorano nodded. "I understand completely," She stated. "But if you need us at all, we'll be in Satan City faster than Tokyo minute!"

"After you've flirted your way through the airline…"

"KANE!"

Pan smiled as Sorano walked off to her desk, fuming at the comment made by Kane. Her face, though, grew demure once her attentions turned towards her other friend.

"Pan," Kane murmured in a low voice.

Her eyes had become a bit glossy as he spoke her name so sweetly. "I have the worst timing, don't I?" she said lightly.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"_Hai_, I am."

He leaned in closer to her. "You don't have to pretend to be so brave." Kane whispered.

The comment left Pan emitting a small gasp. Uub had said something of the likes before they became a couple. "_Why the hell am I thinking of Uub all of a sudden?!"_ she thought to herself.

With a tiny grin, Pan assured Kane once more. "I'll call you the moment I need you." She promised.

"Hopefully, that call will come soon."

She could feel her knees weaken at his voice. Kane smiled and embraced her quickly before returning to his duties. "Take care of yourself Son," he stated, trying to sound professional lest the rest of their colleagues suspect some interoffice romance. His touch had been so warm and inviting, Pan wished he didn't have to let go.

Taking one last look at her office, Pan bade it goodbye and hoped to see it soon. Depending on how long Goten's case would remain a mystery, she wouldn't be returning in the near future. She glanced at Kane as he worked once more and wished him well.

"So much for this," Pan whispered, finally turning to leave.

--

**Field near the Son Household 2:50 pm**

Goku had been training almost the entire morning. It was his way of dealing with his grief. Last night he was more concentrated on consoling his wife and family more so than taking care of himself. He was always like that though. Always putting others before him was one of the qualities that made Goku so special.

He wanted to be angry, and deep down his fury grew silently. But Goku knew the price of staying out of this fight. Typically, throughout all of his escapades, there had never been any interruptions by humans, let alone the police. If there were, it was usually the Z senshi being targeted for a misunderstanding. Goku knew little about law enforcement other than blasting an injustice into the next dimension. Uub had tried to explain it to his mentor once, but the details seemed to fly over his head.

Pan had been flying for several hours straight. Despite her avian ways, she had slowed the journey down just to delay it even a bit. To ease her uneasiness, Pan knew the first person she needed to see was her grandfather. He was always the best at these types of things.

Wiping the sweat off of his brow, Goku's eyes perked up as he felt a familiar ki approaching him. A slight smile appeared on his weary face as he turned to see Pan arrive with a suitcase in hand. She had grown up quite a bit since the last time he saw her, which was at least a good two years ago. Her raven hair extended past her shoulders and her body developed from a young fighter to a woman. Goku's heart seemed to soar at the image of his little granddaughter all grown up.

She tucked some stray wisps of hair behind her ear. "He-hey grandpa." Pan said.

The older man's smile grew wider. "Well now, who do we have here?" he joshed. Goku stepped a bit closer to Pan. "This couldn't be my one and only granddaughter, now could it?"

"Nice to see you too,"

Goku pulled her into a tight hug. "I've missed you, Pan." He said softly.

Pan closed her eyes and cherished the embrace. His tone was warm and happy but Pan knew better. He was simply masking his sorrow. Still, Pan inhaled the scent of the warrior that she knew so well.

"I was a bit worried you wouldn't come…"

The girl's eyes lifted up in shame. "Were you?" She wondered.

Goku had pulled apart and sighed. "Listen Pan," he started to say, "I know that for some reason you've chosen to distance yourself from everyone, and that's ok. I'm sure you have a good explanation as to why. But it doesn't change the fact that a lot of people who care about you were unable to understand your motives."

Weakly, she let out a bitter grin. "But you did…" Pan whispered.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "That I did," Goku replied with a grin. With his spare hand he took her suitcase. "Well let's get you situated." Goku said to her nodding towards the row of houses.

"So hospitable," Pan remarked with amusement.

"Eh, you know your grandmother would have my head otherwise!"

Pan had to giggle. Her grandfather hadn't changed a bit. But, could she be so sure about the rest of her family? About…him?

--

"Pan-Chan..."

Gohan had to inhale at the sight of his daughter. He had been working on funeral arrangments at his table when Pan and his father entered through his doors. Gohan felt like he was dreaming. It was true, he pleaded for her to return, but somewhere inside he felt as if she wouldn't.

The girl released a small smile. "Hi Papa," she murmured.

He immediately got out of his seat to hold her. Pan could hear him trying desperately not to show his emotions. That was always her father; the strong one. The one who held everything together. But the fact was that it was all too much with Goten's death and Pan's return.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get back." she didn't mean to say it, it just came out.

Her father matched her wry smile. "That's ok," Gohan spoke softly, "I'm just glad you are here."

"Gohan who's there...PAN!" Videl gasped as she entered the room. She immediately followed her husband's move and hugged her daughter. "Oh, my baby," she breathed.

"It's nice to know I've been missed."

Videl looked intently at her. "Did you really think that none of us had missed you?" she inquired almost bitterly.

Pan opened her mouth to answer but was unable to.

The mother of the girl frowned. "No matter, you are here now." Videl said taking Pan's suitcase from a silent Goku. "Just know that we have been thinking of you every day since you left." she stated, taking the object to Pan's room.

Pan's eyes darkened as she turned to face her father. He simply shrugged.

"We'll have a discussion about that later," Gohan said returning to the table. "There are more important things to think about." he had to whisper.

Goku placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. "I'll let your grandmother know you are home; she'll want to cook up something for you." he commented.

A flush of red appeared on Pan's cheeks as her stomach growled. "Heh, that might be a good idea Grandpa...

--

**Satan City Cafe-4:26**

"That was Videl who just called." Marron informed her friend. The girl closed her pink cell phone and turned to face the younger man. She and Uub were out getting coffee while Trunks was finishing up at Capsule Corps. The three of them had spent the day in Capsule Corps' hospital wing where Bra was situated. When Trunks had to take care of an emergency at work, the two other friends decided to grab a drink to boost their spirits and energy.

"About what?" Uub asked sipping his coffee.

"Pan came back,"

His cup stopped being raised as those brown eyes lifted in wonder. "Nani!?" Uub asked.

Marron smiled sweetly. "I'm so glad she did," she murmured. Her head sank though soon afterwards. "Part of me was nervous that she wouldn't come." She confessed.

"Goten was her uncle," was all that Uub could say.

"He was her uncle last month though, too."

Uub sighed. Marron hated to say such things—her tender heart could barely take it—but the truth as they knew it was that for some reason, Pan had decided to leave them all out of her life. Uub had found that out the hard way.

"I heard she's in the same line of work as you." Marron commented trying to change the subject.

"You don't say…" Uub said trailing off. He was losing interest. The man found it ironic that they ended up being so similar, and yet, Pan had once mentioned that it was their differences that forced them apart.

"_You and I want different things, Uub…please understand that."_

"I understood it alright," Uub gritted against his teeth. He blushed slightly as a confused Marron looked on at him. "Err, sorry Marron. I was thinking of something."

"Undoubtedly," Marron stated.

Uub was about to respond but their attention diverted to Trunks running up to them, out of breath. "Gu-guys…did…did you hear that…Pan is back?" Trunks panted.

"Just the got the news." Uub replied.

"Videl had called me right after we got out of your office." Marron pointed out.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, she called kaasan as well who left a message for me." He said. "I guess she's coming over to see Bra." Trunks mentioned. Bra was still in a coma, but the gang felt better knowing she make it out physically ok.

"Oh, I'd like to see both of them." Marron commented.

"Let's get back to the hospital wing then," Trunks suggested.

Uub had barely moved by the time Marron and Trunks were walking out of the café. Marron tilted her head towards him. "Aren't you coming Uub?" she asked. Marron was interested to see the meeting between Pan and Uub, especially knowing their history together.

"I'm pretty busy with the case." Uub said.

Trunks nodded. "I understand, buddy. I'll let her know you said hi."

As he waved his hand, a small smirk had come across Uub's lips. "That'll be interesting." He remarked to himself.

--

"They say that she can still hear us," Bulma had whispered to her younger, crestfallen companion. They looked on as the sounds of monitors beeped in the background.

Pan's heart skipped a beat.

"I'll let you two catch up…" Bulma said turning around.

"Bulma-san?"

"Yes dea-"

Pan squeezed her hand tightly. No words were needed for her feelings to be read. Bulma gave a half smile. "Welcome back." She said in reply to the silent thanks. Her body left the room, leaving just Pan and a comatose Bra alone.

"Oh God," Pan barely managed to say. She was hardly prepared to hear about Goten's death, but the unexpected addition of Bra's injury was just too much of a shock. "I'm such a horrible friend," Pan muttered. She situated herself next to the bed and gazed on.

The two friends couldn't be anymore different from each other. Bra had always been the girly girl and Pan the reckless tomboy. Yet somehow, their differences (and minor similarities) brought them closer than any compatible traits ever could. Pan was so torn when she denied the wedding invitation. Saying no to Bra was like slapping her in the face. They had always been able to in the past work things out, but once Pan had left home, she truly cut off any and every tie…including her friendship with Bra.

She bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, Bra." Pan whispered.

Seeing Bra as she was reminded Pan of her motivation to her job and to this new case of her uncle's. Pan vowed to break the neck of the bastard who touched Bra in such an unfit way. She knew that now more than ever, it was needed for her to turn this whole situation around and make amends for the hurt she had caused everyone.

"Geeze Pan, if I had known you were going to turn out this good looking…"

Trunks and Marron were in the doorway smiling at their younger friend. Pan had to snicker.

"Geeze Trunks, if I had realized just how OLD you were going to end up looking…"

"Hey!"

Marron let out a laugh and approached Pan. "Oh my," she began. "It's so good to see you, Pan."

Pan rose and embraced her. "You haven't changed a bit." She murmured.

"Can't say the same for you," Marron stated. Her blue eyes analyzed Pan and her lips formed a grin. "You're more gorgeous than ever!"

The quarter saiyan blushed. "Eh, I'm alright." She said. Trunks had made his way over to her and also gave her a quick squeeze.

"Welcome home," he whispered.

Pan gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Mr. President." She retorted. The slightly cheery atmosphere faded. Her eyes made their way over to the silent woman in the room. "I feel so guilty." She confessed.

Marron gently placed her hand over the darker haired girl's shoulder. "We all do," she began, "You're no more responsible than any of us." Marron assured.

Pan was choking a bit on air. "Still…" she whispered.

"Nothing we can do about it now," Trunks said sullenly. "All we can do is wait for Uub to get a lead." He continued.

Ebony eyes met blue as their expression grew bewildered. "…did you say…Uub?" Pan wondered.

Trunks blinked. "I thought you knew he was an SVU detective. Aren't you one as well?" he inquired.

"I guess I was unaware that it was the same department as me. I knew he was involved with police enforcement but…wow."

"He wants us all to stay out of the case." Trunks commented.

"Why?"

"Since the police are involved."

"That's crazy…"

Trunks snorted. "Tell me about it."

Marron glared. "Trunks, Uub explained exactly why we have to!" she exclaimed. "This isn't like the typical battles you've all fought before. It's a totally different circumstance that unfortunately we have to abide by." She finished logically.

Pan thought for a moment. "…but, do you suppose I can technically be excluded?"

"That's a good point," Trunks declared.

"Well…" Marron fumbled on words to say. "I mean, you are in the exact same line of work…" she reasoned.

Pan smirked. "I guess it's time to pay Uub an overdue visit." She muttered. Pan touched Bra's hand. "Hang in there," she whispered. Pan quickly acknowledge her other friends and bade them adieu. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" she exclaimed running out of the room.

"Erm…" Marron blinked.

Trunks sighed. "I'm not even going to bother justifying it." He muttered shaking his head.

--

**Satan City Police Station – 5:40 pm**

Uub was focused on the papers in front of him. His task force had drawn up several possibilities to the case but he knew better that they were futile. These humans had no idea the power behind someone capable of murdering a saiyan. The man exhaled noisily.

"This is ridiculous…" he murmured.

"You always let these types of things get to you."

Startled by the voice behind him, Uub turned around immediately taking a swipe at the person. His eyes widened as not only his attack was dodged, but it had been Pan who entered through the window at the back. She smirked.

"Someone hasn't been training," Pan said in amusement.

"…Pan," he breathed.

Her smirk turned into a genuine grin. "Have I grown a wart or something?" she asked in noticing his fixed gaze upon her.

"I'm just…stunned to see you here." Uub confessed.

"As much as I wish this was a personal visit, I'm here to ask you about my uncle's case."

Uub sighed. "I don't know if anyone's told you, but I am not allowing the Z senshi to get involved."

Pan wrinkled her nose. "I know, silly." She admitted. "That wasn't the angle I was going for." Pan reiterated.

"This isn't your jurisdiction, Pan."

"Oh, so you ARE aware of my career choice."

Uub frowned. She was being much too crafty for his likes. He should be yelling and throwing items across the room; screaming at how she broke his heart and how she hurt everyone around them. He contained himself though.

"Again, you are not apart of this squad and I cannot let you in on this investigation." Uub said.

"So even if I was a major help to you, you wouldn't allow me to help solve my own uncle's murder and my best friend's rape!?" Pan replied harshly.

The dark skinned man clenched his teeth. "Pan, you know how these things work. It's beyond what I want, and more about what has to be done." He argued back.

"You don't seem so sure,"

"Damn, you're awfully irritating tonight."

"Excuse me?"

Pan's eyes flared with defiance.

Uub's own pair met hers with amusement. "You've changed." He remarked.

The girl scowled. "You're one to talk."

Uub shrugged and returned to his seat. "It happens." He muttered.

"Wait a minute," Pan began shaking her head. "Are you still mad at me for…?"

"For ripping my heart in two? Yeah, you could say that." Uub spat out in anger.

For a moment, Pan lost her confident air and became the vulnerable woman she had been for the past 24 hours.

His features softened. "I'm sorry Pan-Chan." Uub whispered. He felt uncomfortable calling her that, but it felt so normal to say that.

She turned around, disregarding his actions. "If you won't let me on the normal way, I can do this investigation myself and get much farther." Pan remarked leaning out of the window.

"Tough luck." Uub replied, nearly ignoring his reserved state beforehand. "You're without Bra's semen evidence as well as particles we found on Goten." He added. "What will you do to make up for that?"

Pan closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together. She knew he was right.

Uub had to smirk. He folded his arms as he spoke. "Alright, Pan. I'll humor you." Uub stated in a cynical tone. "Transfer to the Satan City Police and this case is yours to assist with." He finished with his leer growing all the while.

She turned around in surprise. "What the HELL Uub?!" Pan screamed.

"It's the only way…" he said in a sing song tone. His palms were placed behind his head as he eyed her flustered expression.

Pan snorted. "Like that'll happen." She responded. "This visit is temporary and besides, who'd want to work with you anyways?!" Pan yelled.

The sneer only grew upon Uub's face.

He saw her scoff in disgust. "Asshole," she muttered.

"Think about it tonight Pan and we'll talk tomorrow." Uub said finally turning around and returning to his previous task.

The girl was about to open her mouth in protest but decided to let it go. "Well then Majin, tomorrow we will have much to discuss." Pan replied exiting the window.

"I'll be looking forward to it," was the riposte she didn't hear.

* * *

And so ends chapter 2! I'm sorry this took a bit longer than I had anticipated but hopefully the next one will be up sooner.

Next Chapter: The investigation begins, and the playful banter continues between Pan and Uub. Interesting meetings will occur between the ex girlfriend and the current squeeze. More on the lovebirds past :)

Thanks again!


End file.
